Sehnsucht nach den Schatten
by Silim
Summary: Auf der Suche nach einem Weg in die Welt der Schatten bemerkt Link nicht, wie sich eine neue Dunkelheit erhebt... Link x Midna mainpairring, M Rating wegen Gewalt und eventuellen Erotikszenen in späteren Kapiteln.
1. Teil 1

Sehnsucht nach den Schatten, Teil 1

Sehnsucht nach den Schatten, Teil 1

Drei Monate. So lang war es schon her, das Ganondorf endgültig besiegt worden war… und das Midna den Schattenspiegel zerstört hatte. Link war nach Ordon zurückgekehrt, in seine alte Heimat. Doch der Auserwählte war nicht mehr derselbe…

„Das kann nicht so weiter gehen. Link verlässt sein Haus nur noch bei Dunkelheit und spricht kein Wort mehr." Der Bürgermeister des kleinen Dorfes seufzte. Er hatte im geheimen ein Dorftribunal einberufen. „Er ist nicht mehr der, der er einst war. Irgend etwas hat ihn verändert."

„Es müssen die Schatten gewesen sein." Die Tochter des Bürgermeisters unterbrach ihren Vater. „Er war unheimlich lange unterwegs… und dabei ständig den Mächten der Schatten ausgesetzt. Ihr habt doch alle seine Erzählungen gehört, sogar in einen Wolf hat er sich verwandelt. Doch es muss eine Möglichkeit geben, ihn davon zu heilen. Daran glaube ich fest."

Das letzte Licht der Sonne schwand langsam und hüllte das Dorf in das Zwielicht der Dämmerung. Leise öffnete sich die Tür von Links Haus, und eben dieser huschte heraus. Diesmal würde er es schaffen. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er es schaffen konnte… Was war die Kraft eines Auserwählten denn wert, wenn er es nicht einmal schaffen konnte, sie wieder zu sehen? Nichts!

Der Schwertkämpfer glitt lautlos in das kleine Wäldchen neben Ordon. Seine Augen glänzten schon fast rötlich in der Dunkelheit, und die Haut von ihm war unnatürlich blass. Langsam öffnete er das Tor zur Quelle von Latoan und schritt auf das Wasser zu. Licht sammelte sich über dem Wasser, und der Lichtgeist erschien blendend hell vor Link.

„Auserwählter, was führt dich zu mir?" fragte die Stimme des Geistes in Links Kopf.

„Ich habe eine Frage an dich, Latoan. Wie komme ich ins Schattenreich?" Die Augen des Kämpfers hefteten sich an den Geist. All seine Hoffnung hing an dessen Antwort.

„Ich kenne die Antwort nicht, Auserwählter. Der Einzige der dir eine Antwort geben könnte, wäre wohl Ganondorf selbst. Ich…"

Doch Link hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Er wandte sich ab und rannte zurück. „So warte doch, Link!"

Im Dorf angekommen, schlich Link lautlos zu Epona. Es war Licht in Haus des Bürgermeisters, doch das kümmerte den jungen Mann mit dem Tri-Force des Mutes nicht. Er beruhigte Epona, die sich bei seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen erschreckt hatte, sattelte das Pferd und ritt los. Sein Ziel war klar: Das Grabmal, in dem man Ganondorfs Körper aufbewahrte.


	2. Teil 2

Sehnsucht nach den Schatten, Teil 2

Sehnsucht nach den Schatten, Teil 2

Der Mond stand hell am Himmel, als Link durch Kakariko ritt. Nur wenige Geräusche störten die Stille der Nacht, und Link durchquerte das Dorf ohne sich umzusehen. Er musste zur Ebene von Hyrule… Nicht weit entfernt von dem Ort des letzten Kampfes gegen Ganondorf hatten die Völker Hyrules ein Mausoleum errichtet, ein gewaltiges Gebäude, gespickt mit Fallen und Bannsiegeln, um zu verhindern, das die böse Macht in Ganondorf ihn erneut zum Leben erweckte.

Link stieg von Eponas Rücken und schritt langsam auf die große Steinplatte zu, die den Eingang versperrte. Der Held legte die linke Hand auf den kühlen Marmor.

„Er wird dir nicht helfen, selbst wenn er dich hören könnte." Link wandte den Blick in die Richtung, aus der plötzlich die Stimme kam. Prinzessin Zeldas Gestalt schälte sich aus dem Dunkel, wunderschön und stolz wie immer. „Ich weiß, was dich hierher geführt hat, Link. Ich weiß es seit dem Moment an dem sie uns verließ."

Der von den Göttern auserwählte Held löste die Hand wieder von dem Stein. Das Tri-Force Symbol auf seiner Hand leuchtete leicht, das Zeichen dafür, dass das Tri-Force des Mutes in ihm wirkte. „Aber es muss… es muss doch einen Weg geben!" Link blickte Zelda fest in die Augen. Und in diesem Moment sah er wieder so aus wie der legendäre Held, der gegen Ganondorf gekämpft hatte, und nicht wie das Wrack, in das er sich inzwischen schon fast verwandelt hatte. Zelda wandte sich unvermittelt ab und blickte hinauf zum Mond.

„Weißt du, das du nicht der erste Held bist, der den Namen Link trägt? Vor ewigen Zeiten erschien der erste Held, der Held der Zeit. Er erhielt das Tri-Force des Mutes. Und die damalige Prinzessin des Landes schließlich wurde vom Tri-Force der Weisheit ausgewählt. Doch Ganondorf stahl das Tri-Force der Kraft. So verknüpften sich die Fäden des Schicksals auf ewig." Zelda blickte wieder zu Link. „Einmal hatte Ganondorf eine Spiegelwelt dieser Welt erschaffen. Der damalige Held jedoch konnte mit einem Spiegel in diese Welt reisen und Ganondorf besiegen. Die damalige Schattenwelt war nur eine schlechte Kopie, und der Handspiegel ebenfalls."

„Das heißt, dieser Spiegel…"

„Er existiert noch. Und wenn Midna uns nicht vergessen hat… dann wird dieser Spiegel vielleicht das Tor öffnen können."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch? Wo…"

„Es gibt aber ein Problem dabei, Link. Wenn sie nicht will, das sich die Welten erneut treffen, kann der Spiegel dich töten."

Der Schwertkämpfer zögerte kurz, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Sie hat es doch selbst gesagt. Wir werden uns wieder sehen."

Auf Zeldas anmutiges Gesicht stahl sich kurz ein Lächeln. „Dann komm mit mir. Ich werde dir zeigen, wo der Handspiegel der Schatten versteckt liegt." Eine weiße Stute trat an die Seite der Prinzessin. Sie und Link bestiegen ihre Pferde und ritten los, zur Hauptstadt von Hyrule. Auch wenn das Schloss noch längst nicht wieder komplett aufgebaut worden war. Immerhin hatte das Mausoleum der Schatten fertig werden müssen – Der Schatten von Ganondorf lag immer noch bedrohlich über dem Königreich, und es würde lange dauern, die Dunkelheit zu vergessen, die er auf das Land geworfen hatte.

Doch eines Tages würde er zurückkehren. Das Schicksal der drei Träger des Tri-Force war auf ewig verknüpft.


	3. Teil 3

Sehnsucht nach den Schatten, Teil 3

Sehnsucht nach den Schatten, Teil 3

Kurz vor der Stadt stoppte Zelda plötzlich ihr Pferd und hob die rechte Hand. Link blickte sich alarmiert um, da pfiff auch schon ein Pfeil durch die Nacht und schlug neben Epona ein. Sofort zog Link seinen eigenen Bogen hervor, da kamen sie auch schon. Goblins.

„Was wollen die den hier? Erneute Abreibung?" Link zielte und schoss einen Pfeil in die Richtung der Feinde, bevor er Epona weiter trieb, damit das Gegenfeuer ihn nicht erreichte. „Zelda, reite in die Stadt! Auch ohne das Masterschwert werde ich mit denen fertig!" Auch wenn es mit einem Schwert einfacher wäre, setzte er in Gedanken dazu. Die Prinzessin nickte und ritt auf die Stadt zu, davor warf sie ihm aber noch etwas zu. Link fing den Gegenstand mit der rechten Hand und riss sein Pferd herum. Dann stürmte er auf die Goblins zu, die auf Wildschweinen reitend auf ihn zuhielten. Link zielte und schoss zwei Goblins von ihren Schweinen. Es knackte unschön, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen, doch durch das Hufgetrappel war es kaum zu hören.

Da musste Link auch schon der ersten Waffe eines Goblins ausweichen und Epona wurde nur knapp von einem der Pfeile verfehlt. Was hatte Zelda ihm da nur zugeworfen? Es sah aus wie ein Edelstein, doch er sah nicht wie ein normaler Stein aus… er war eher milchig als durchsichtig, und in seiner Mitte brannte ein Feuer.

iDins Feuerinferno. Benutze es und deine magische Kraft manifestiert sich in Form von Feuer, in einer Form, die dir entspricht./i

Links Blick fuhr herum und er erblickte den goldenen Wolf, doch da war der alte Krieger auch schon verschwunden. Die Rufe der Goblins rissen ihn wieder in die Realität, und Link sprang von Eponas Rücken. „Lauf." flüsterte er dem Pferd zu.

Dann hielt der Held den Edelstein mit der linken Hand in die Luft, und das Tri-Force Symbol auf seiner Hand strahlte auf. Aus dem Feuer formte sich ein Bogen.

Der Recke überlegte nicht lange, sondern legte an und schoss. Ein Pfeil aus elementarem Feuer fegte durch seine Explosion gleich vier Goblins weg, und als die anderen sahen das Link erneut anlegte, suchten sie ihr heil in der Flucht.

Langsam ließ der Schütze den Bogen sinken, und er verwandelte sich wieder in einen Edelstein, den Link sogleich einsteckte. Das war Magie gewesen, eindeutig. Dafür sprach auch die Ermüdung im Geiste, die er leicht spürte. Er hatte grade zum ersten mal Magie verwendet.

Epona trottete wieder an seine Seite, und auf ihrem Rücken ritt er Richtung Stadt. Da kamen ihm auch schon ziemlich aufgescheucht wirkende Wachen entgegen.

„Meister Link!" keuchte einer der Männer außer Atem. „Prinzessin Zelda hat…"

„Kein Grund zur Panik, kein Grund zur Panik. Die Goblins sind in die Flucht geschlagen." Link deutete zu der Stelle, wo das Gras verbrannt war, und ein paar verbrannte Goblinstücke herum lagen. Irgendwie waren die Wachen etwas zu sehr erleichtert, nicht kämpfen zu müssen. Feiglinge…

„Link, zum Glück, du bist in Ordnung." Die Bürger hielten respektvoll Abstand zu Link und Zelda, den Trägern des Tri-Force des Mutes und der Weisheit. Gerüchte hielten sich hartnäckig, das die Beiden mehr als ihr Kampf gegen Ganondorf verband, auch wenn das ausgemachter Unsinn war.

„Waren ja nur ein paar Goblins. Hier." Link hielt der Prinzessin den Zauberstein hin, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Behalte es. Einst gehörte dieser Zauber dem ersten Helden, dem legendären Helden der Zeit. Dieser Stein gehört dir mehr als dem Königshaus von Hyrule." Die beiden führten ihre Pferde in den Stall des immer noch halb in Trümmern liegenden Schlosses.

„Und jetzt komm mit, Link. So kannst du dich doch nicht in ein neues Abenteuer stürzen."

„Was…" ehe Link noch fragen konnte, zog Zelda ihn auch schon mit sich. ‚Sieht so aus als wäre ich nicht der einzige der Midna vermisst…'

Kurze Zeit später stand Link in einem neuen Gewand vor einem Spiegel.

„Da du jetzt ja nicht mehr gegen Ganondorf und ähnliche finstere Gesellen in die Schlacht ziehen musst, dachte ich mir, dass das alte Gewand des Helds ausgedient hat." Link betrachtete sich nach Zeldas Worten genauer. Sah ja wirklich nicht schlecht aus.

Die grüne Kleidung war einer roten, mit gold bestickten Kleidung gewichen. Ein Kreuzgürtel zog sich über seinen Oberkörper. Das einzige was immer noch gleich war, waren seine weißen Beinkleider und die braunen Stiefel. In dem Kreuzgürtel waren mehrere Fächer auf der Innenseite, und in einem von diesem stecke jetzt Dins Feuerinferno. Der Zauber der Göttin, die das Tri-Force der Kraft hinterlassen hatte, würde ihm noch gute Dienste leisten.

„Diese Rüstung wurde nach alten Überlieferrungen hergestellt, man nennt sie die Goronen-Rüstung. Ihre magische Kraft schützt dich vor Hitze, die dich normalerweise sofort töten würde." Zelda drückte Link einen Hylia-Schild in die Hand, welchen er sich auf den Rücken schnallte.

„Sag mir jetzt nicht, der Spiegel liegt in der Lava des Todesberges."

„Würde dich das aufhalten?"

„Nein." erwiderte Link sofort, und wieder lächelte Zelda kurz. Link war ehrlich und sagte immer direkt, was er dachte.

„Nun, ich habe noch etwas für dich, von den Göttern auserwählter Held. Gegenstände, die Ganondorf versiegelt hatte, weswegen ich sie dir nicht früher geben konnte. Öffne deine linke Hand."

Link tat wie befohlen, und Zelda drückte ihm zwei weitere Steine in die Hand. In dem einen wirbelte es blau, in dem anderen Grün.

„Der Donnersturm und die Umarmung. Bewahre sie gut, Link, denn ihre Macht offenbart sich nur dann, wenn du bereit dafür bist. Auch das Feuerinferno gehorchte dir nur, weil ich es zuvor mit magischer Kraft aufgeladen hatte. Und eben dieses wird dir die meisten Schwierigkeiten bereiten, glaub mir. Das Feuerinferno ist der Zauber der Kraft, dem Teil der Kraft der Göttinnen, die Ganondorf einst stahl."

Link betrachtete die beiden unscheinbaren Magiesteine in seiner Hand, nickte schließlich und verstaute sie ebenfalls in den Taschen an dem Kreuzgurt. Kurz darauf holte Zelda noch etwas hervor.

„Sag mal, soll ich in den Krieg ziehen oder ein Artefakt finden?"

„Das wird keine Vergnügungstour, und du hast kein Schwert mehr, oder?" Zelda schlug den Stoff über dem Gegenstand zurück und reichte Link ein Schwert in einer Schwertscheide, die kunstvoll aus verziertem Leder hergestellt worden war. „Pass gut darauf auf. Es ist nicht magisch wie das Masterschwert, doch ich weiß das du ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer bist."

„Danke, Zelda." Link schnallte das neue Schwert auf seinem Rücken fest. „Ich gebe es dir zurück, wenn ich den Spiegel habe."

„Hier ist es, Link." Zelda blieb vor einer Steintafel im Boden stehen, in die ein Tri-Force eingemeißelt war. „Dies ist das Grab der Helden. Doch sei gewarnt. Sie werden dich testen… die Helden aus vergangenen Tagen. Erweise dich als würdig und erhalte den Handspiegel der Schatten, Auserwählter. Ich weiß, du kannst es schaffen. Und grüß Midna von mir." Zelda hob die rechte Hand, und das Tri-Force Symbol der Weisheit auf ihrer Hand begann zu leuchten. Die Steinplatte schien sich aufzulösen. „Viel Glück."

„Wird schon schief gehen." Link lächelte Zelda noch einmal kurz zu, dann schritt er die Treppe hinab ins ungewisse.


	4. Teil 4

Sehnsucht nach den Schatten, Teil 4

Sehnsucht nach den Schatten, Teil 4

Gräber waren zwar nicht dafür bekannt besonders einladend oder hell zu sein, aber düster war noch freundlich ausgedrückt für diese Gruft. Schließlich zog Link, nachdem er mehrfach fast eine ziemlich unheldenhafte Landung auf dem Boden hingelegt hatte, den Stein von Dins Feuerinferno hervor. Das schwache Leuchten des Kristalls erhellte die Finsternis des ersten Raumes. Das Zwielicht das sich ausbreitete hatte etwas Vertrautes.

Diese erste Kammer war nicht sonderlich groß. Zwei Fackeln standen vor der Tür zum nächsten Raum, die jedoch durch ein Gitter blockiert war. ‚Also irgendwoher kenne ich das.' Der Auserwählte hielt den Magiestein über eine der Fackeln, Funken sprangen über und die Fackel begann zu brennen, wobei sie fast Links Finger ankokelte. Etwas vorsichtiger entzündete er auch die zweite Fackel, und das Gitter fuhr nach oben. Link drückte gegen den Stein, und er fuhr nach oben in die Wand.

Schnell war Link hindurch, und schon krachte die Steintür – samt einem Blokadegitter – wieder nach unten. Link verschwendete keine Sekunde damit zurück zu blicken. In diesem Raum ging sanftes Licht von irgendetwas aus, aber der Schwertkämpfer hatte im Augenblick ganz andere Probleme. Zwei riesenhafte Skelette erhoben sich aus dem Staub. Link rollte sich zur Seite ab und zog dabei eine Bombe hervor, die das eine Skelett gegen den Kopf geworfen bekam, was diesem aber nicht viel auszumachen schien. Link zog fluchend sein neues Schwert und den Hylia-Schild, da musste er auch schon einen harten Schlag der Keule des zweiten Skelettes abblocken, der ihn fast von den Füßen riss. Er stürmte auf das zweite Skelett zu, rollte sich nach rechts ab, als ein Schlag von links heransauste, brachte sich mit der Rolle hinter das Skelett und vollführte einen Sprung aus der Rolle nach oben, wobei er sein Schwert durch die Wirbelsäule des Monsters trieb. Bis nach oben zum Schädel kam Link mit diesem Angriff nicht einmal, so groß waren diese Monster. Sie reichten bis zur Decke des Raumes.

Undeutbare Laute ausstoßend, griff das erste Skelett wieder an. Link sprang zur Seite, und das Schwert des ersten Skelettes trennte die Beine des zweitens fein säuberlich ab.

„Danke auch." witzelte Link, als das Skelett ohne Beine umfiel. Er stach sein neues Schwert in den Kopf seines Feindes. Das Schwert war leichter als das Masterschwert, etwas länger, aber auch dünner. Ein ähnliches hatte Zelda in der Vision getragen, die sie ihm vom Fall von Hyrule gezeigt hatte.

Das Skelett löste sich in Nebel auf. Blieb ein Feind, der definitiv keine Lust hatte einfach umzufallen. Link wich weiteren starken, aber langsamen Schlägen seines Feindes aus, tänzelte um das Skelett herum, schlug gegen die Beinknochen und die Wirbelsäule, bis das Vieh endlich in die Knie sackte. Link schlug mit seinem Schild das kraftlos gehaltene, riesige Schwert zur Seite, vollführte einen hohen Sprung mit einem Vorwärtssalto direkt über dem Kopf des Skelettes, wobei er den Schädel mit seinem Schwert spaltete. Wer sagte, das okkulte Künste nur zum Spalten von Helmen gut waren, hatte nun mal keine Ahnung. Das Skelett hinter Link fiel in sich zusammen. Die Tür zurück öffnete sich wieder, doch die weiterführende war durch ein Schlüsselloch gesichert. Zum Glück zweigte ein Weg nach rechts ab, der zu einer unverschlossenen Tür führte. Unter ihr drang das sanfte Licht hervor, das den gesamten Raum in dem Link war spärlich beleuchtete. Link schob seinen Schild und Schwert auf dem Rücken zurecht, überprüfte kurz den Beutel an seinem Gürtel, der auf magische Weise seine ganze Ausrüstung verstaute, und öffnete die Tür.

So, das würde nicht einfach werden, soviel war klar. Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen, hier noch ein paar Monster an den Raum zu Fesseln…

Ein schmaler Gang führte in den eigentlichen Raum. Am ende eben dieses Ganges funkelte ein Lichtstrahl von der Decke herunter zum Boden. Im Hauptraum dagegen herrschte reines Chaos. Statuen, die riesige Spiegel hielten, standen hier ohne erkennbaren Sinn, der Boden schien furchen dort zu haben, wo man die Statuen hinschieben konnte, der Rest des Raumes lag etwas höher. Dafür säumten auch so einige Löcher den Boden. Der Raum breitete sich von der Tür aus gesehen nach rechts weiter aus, und am Ende des recht langen Raumes, in dem auch diverse Säulen und Gesteinsbroken herumstanden und –lagen, standen zwei große Statuen, einmal eine große Sonne, und einen Mond.

Langsam schritt Link den Raum entlang. Schmerzhaft kehrte wieder die Gewissheit in sein Bewusstsein zurück, das er vollkommen allein hier unten war. Keine Midna, um ihm auf ihre neckende Art einen Tipp zu geben, keine Zelda, die mit ihrer Magie dieses offensichtliche Rätsel lösen konnte. Zwischen dem Mond und der Sonne stand eine Steintafel mit einer Inschrift, die Link entziffern konnte.

Tag und Nacht. Auf ewig getrennt, verdammt dazu sich nie zu begegnen. Das Zwielicht der Dämmerung bestimmt den Weg.

‚Wäre Midna jetzt hier… ach was, ich bekomm das auch selbst hin.' Link zog wieder den Magiestein von Din hervor, um das spärliche Licht zu verbessern, und schritt die Spiegelstatuen ab. Die Dämmerung war der Schlüssel, denn sie war Zwielicht… doch wie sollte er das Licht vom Eingang des Raumes zum ersten Spiegel bringen, und dann auf zwei Strahlen aufteilen? Das war wahrlich kein einfaches Rätsel. Doch Link entschied sich, einfach anzufangen die Statuen zu verschieben. So hatte er es immer getan: Direkt die Probleme angehen, die Lösungen ergaben sich aus dem Ganzen.

Die Statuen waren schwer, und Schweiß lief Link in Strömen den Rücken herunter, als er sein Werk kritisch vom Ende des Raumes aus betrachtete. So, dank den vielfach zu den Seiten gewandten und graden Spiegeln, konnte er entweder Mond oder Sonne bestrahlen, je nach der Position einer einzigen Statue, um die ganzen Hindernisse herum. Doch er musste beide bestrahlen… oder?

‚Tag und Nacht… Ja, das muss es sein!' Link verschob die fragwürdige Statue. Gleich müsste die Morgendämmerung kommen… doch Links größtes Problem war immer noch die Frage, wie er das Licht zum ersten Spiegel bringen sollte. Ratlos kramte er die Tasche der Unendlichkeit an seinem Gürtel durch, doch keiner der Gegenstände würde ihm hier helfen können… wie kam es eigentlich, das er ALLES hatte, außer einem gottverdammten Spiegel? Soviel Pech durfte man doch gar nicht haben.

Ratlos drehte er Dins Feuerstein zwischen den Fingern, bevor er ihn zurückschob und damit das Licht wieder einen Tick schwächer wurde. Link betrachtete auch die anderen beiden Zaubersteine, Zelda hatte sie Nayrus Umarmung und Farores Donnersturm genant. Farore hatte das Tri-Force des Mutes zurück gelassen, Nayru das der Weisheit. Link stellte sich in den Lichtstrahl und blickte nach oben. Wie wurde das Licht bis hierher transportiert? Immerhin musste sicher gestellt sein, das auch beim Zerstören des Schlosses weiter das Licht bis hierher kam… ob mit winzigen Spiegeln das Licht irgendwo auf der Ebene von Hyrule unterirdisch bis hierher gebracht wurde? Was für ein Meisterwerk der Technik.

Da begann Links rechte Hand zu Funkeln. Nayrus Umarmung flammte auf und hüllte die Höhle in ein mystisches, blaues Licht. Mit der Linken verstaute er den Donnersturm, und als nur einen Augenblick später die Dämmerung kam, wusste der Held was zu tun war. Er hob die rechte Hand mit dem Zauberstein.

„Nayrus Umarmung!" rief der Recke aus, der Stein strahlte auf und verwandelte sich. An Links rechtem Arm bildete sich ein Schild mit spiegelnder Oberfläche. Sofort richtete er das Schild schräg aus, und der Strahl wurde zu den Spiegeln reflektiert. Ein Rumpeln ging schon kurz danach durch den Raum, und als Link den Stein zurückverwandelte und wieder in den Hauptraum trat, lächelte er leicht. Die Steintafel war verschwunden, und stattdessen stand eine Schatztruhe in dem Raum. Die Sonne drehte sich im Strahl des Zwielichts leicht. Morgendämmerung, die Grenze zum Tag. Ganz einfach. Erschöpft, aber auch mit seiner Leistung zufrieden schritt der rot gekleidete Schwertkämpfer zu der Truhe. Irgendwie war die aber größer als die, aus denen er sonst kleine Schlüssel bekommen hatte… Er öffnete die Truhe, das mystische Leuchten eines Artefakts strahlte ihm entgegen. Link ignorierte es, griff hinein, umschloss den Gegenstand mit den Händen und zog ihn hervor.

Der Held betrachtete den Gegenstand verwundert. Eine Rüstung, die vollkommen Weiß war, hielt er in den Händen. Er zog die neue Kleidung nach kurzem Zögern an, nachdem er die Goronenrüstung abgelegt hatte. Da entdeckte er auch die Tür hinter der Schatztruhe und trat dann schließlich hindurch.

Dieser Raum war wieder stockfinster. Im Licht des Feuerinfernos erkannte Link jede menge Fackeln, die in mehreren Kreisen um die Mitte des Raumes angereiht waren. Er zündete eine der Fackeln probeweise mit dem Stein an, doch schon kurz danach ging sie wieder aus.

Ratlos trat er in die Mitte des Raumes. Dieser war ebenso rund wie die Kreise, und kein noch so kleiner Hinweis war zu sehen. Wütend trat der Held gegen eine Fackel und fluchte laut. Grade eben hatte er tonnenschwere Steinstatuen rum geschoben um jetzt von ein paar Fackeln hereingelegt zu werden?

Da flammte Dins Feuerinferno in seiner Hand plötzlich gleißend hell auf. Wieso das geschah konnte er immer noch später enträtseln, jetzt war es an der Zeit rabiat zu werden. Nach den magischen Worten erschien der flammende Bogen erneut, Link zog die Sehne durch und schoss. Sofort zog er erneut die Sehne und ließ den nächsten flammenden Pfeil fliegen, und binnen Sekunden regnete es Pfeile in alle Richtungen, die den Raum in hellen Feuerschein.

Als der Auserwählte den Bogen sinken ließ und er sich in den Stein zurückverwandelte, brannten alle Fackeln. Entkräftet sank er zu Boden, innerlich war er mehr als ausgelaugt. Diese Magie strengte enorm an, zuvor war ja sämtliche Magie von Midna erledigt worden, während ihrer langen Reise…

Mit dem Gedanken an die Twili kippte Link zur Seite und dämmerte hinweg in die Dunkelheit.

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Link konnte es nicht genau sagen. Schade, dass der Traum schon wieder vorbei war… Was hatte ihn überhaupt geweckt? Der Raum war still, die Fackeln brannten noch alle. Eine kleine Schatztruhe stand vor ihm, aus der er noch im Sitzen den kleinen Schlüssel holte, den er brauchte.

Als der von den Göttern auserwählte Held aufstand und sich den Staub von den weißen Klamotten klopfte, fühlte er sich plötzlich beobachtet. Doch das Gefühl verschwand schnell wieder.

‚Ich dreh hier noch durch. Wird Zeit, das Grab endlich zu finden und dafür zu sorgen, das aus Träumen Wirklichkeit wird.' Link atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er den Weg zurück in den Raum ging, in dem er gegen die Skelette gekämpft hatte. Das Schloss vor der zweiten Tür in eben diesem Raum fiel klappernd zu Boden, als Link den Schlüssel benutzte.


End file.
